chroniclesofherenvalefandomcom-20200213-history
Book 1 Chapter 11. Lord of the Keep
REFILL Costs: 500 1000 2000 3000 Gold Apprentice - Adventurer - Master - Legend __FORCETOC__ 'Onslaught' '' As you admire the ancient craftmanship of the keep, you can hear the soft footfalls of approaching assassins. You scan the passages leading into this great chamber.'' :ATTACK: 12 24 36 48 Energy Quest Awards 49 - 91 Gold XP: 22 44 66 88 Loot: 15% 20% 25% 30% Adversaries: Shadow Elite, Shadow Blade The Fae react quickly, long swords cutting through the damp air. You follow their lead and lunge at a darting shadow. :ATTACK: 12 24 36 48 Energy Quest Awards 49 - 91 Gold XP: 22 44 66 88 Loot: 15% 20% 25% 30% Adversaries: Shadow Elite, Shadow Blade Shots from Fenn find their marks as you and the Fae bring down more of the deadly foes. :ATTACK: 13 26 39 52 Energy Quest Awards 56 - 104 Gold XP: 23 46 69 92 Loot: 15% 20% 25% 30% Adversaries: Shadow Master Slowly making your way through the great hall, you leave a trail of bodies and blood. A great door now blocks your way. :ATTACK: 13 26 39 52 Energy Quest Awards 56 - 104 Gold XP: 23 46 69 92 Loot: 15% 20% 25% 30% Adversaries: Shadow Elite, Shadow Master 'The Great Door' '' The door provides a rallying point for you and your allies. "We'll make a stand and finish them here."'' :ATTACK: 13 26 39 52 Energy Quest Awards 63 - 117 Gold XP: 24 48 72 96 Loot: 15% 20% 25% 30% Adversaries: Shadow Blade, Shadow Master You fight through the fatigue concentrating on the shadowy attackers. :ATTACK: 13 26 39 52 Energy Quest Awards 63 - 117 Gold XP: 24 48 72 96 Loot: 15% 20% 25% 30% Adversaries: Shadow Master "Is there no end to the vermin that infest this old place?" Fenn shouts over the clang of steel and reports from his pistol. :ATTACK: 13 26 39 52 Energy Quest Awards 63 - 117 Gold XP: 24 48 72 96 Loot: 15% 20% 25% 30% Adversaries: Shadow Blade At last, you finish off a wave of Fenn's so-called vermin and look to the door that blocks your path. :ATTACK: 13 26 39 52 Energy Quest Awards 70 - 130 Gold XP: 24 48 72 96 Loot: 15% 20% 25% 30% Adversaries: Shadow, Elite, Shadow Master, Shadow Blade "Put your back into it!" Fenn smirks as he directs you and the Fae. :SMASH: 5 15 20 25 Energy Quest Awards 70 - 130 Gold XP: 9 27 36 45 Loot: 15% 20% 25% 30% Adversaries: Great Door 'Inner Sanctum' '' As the great door slowly opens, you can see your work is not yet done.'' :TALK: 5 15 20 25 Energy Quest Awards 140 - 260 Gold XP: 9 27 36 45 Loot: 15% 20% 25% 30% Adversaries: Corvinus "Welcome, friends. I am Lord Corvinus and it is here where Marras will claim you as his own," whispers a shadowy figure towering above a handful of his minions. :TALK: 5 15 20 25 Energy Quest Awards 140 - 260 Gold XP: 9 27 36 45 Loot: 15% 20% 25% 30% Adversaries: Corvinus The Fae glide into motion attacking the nearest of Corvinus' elite guard. :ATTACK: 13 26 39 52 Energy Quest Awards 210 - 390 Gold XP: 25 50 75 100 Loot: 15% 20% 25% 30% Adversaries: Shadow Elite "Keep your eyes on Corvinus," you tell Fenn as you launch into battle alongside the Fae. :ATTACK: 13 26 39 52 Energy Quest Awards 210 - 390 Gold XP: 25 50 75 100 Loot: 15% 20% 25% 30% Adversaries: Shadow Elite The last Shadow Blade falls and now no one stands between you and the almost regal figure of Corvinus. :ATTACK: 13 26 39 52 Energy Quest Awards 210 - 390 Gold XP: 25 50 75 100 Loot: 15% 20% 25% 30% Adversaries: Shadow Elite 'Lord Corvinus' '' "Child, you know not the danger that lies before you. Lay down your weapons and join Marras. Great power shall be yours!"'' :BOSS: Corvinus 'Epilogue' The Protector General's office is warm and inviting after days of cold and rain in the Outereaches, the paperwork on his desk a welcome sight in contrast to the swords of the Shadow Blades and their master. "Welcome back, my friends. The Fae asked me to say they were honored to have fought at your side but have had to return to their home in the north. They also mentioned the Sea Reavers frequent the Twilight Coast - didn't say why. Mysterious. ""We discovered a secret chamber below the hall where you destroyed Corvinus. The cyphers are working on the ancient tomes found within as well as a great blue sapphire that pulses with a strange light. Corvinus may have used it to spread his madness. ""Once the cyphers have more information, I will send for you if you are willing." ''NOTE: You can now advance your Quest Level in Book 1. A higher quest level increases your chance of loot drops in quests and lets you replay the Book 1 quests. You can also go to Book 2 and advance in Book 1 later.'' <Chapter 10 - Book 1 - Book 2 > Category:Quest Category:Book 1